Sesame Street Season 15 (1983-1984)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, David Heeley, Bob Schwarz * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Joseph A. Bailey, Gary Belkin, John Boni, Chris Cerf, Sara Compton, Tom Dunsmuir, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Jeffrey Moss, Luis Santeiro * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Cast: ** Akim - Toni Agard ** Micki - Micki Barnett ** Linda - Linda Bove ** David - Northern Calloway ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Uncle Wally - Bill McCutcheon ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Olivia - Alaina Reed ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Martin Robinson, Bryant Young, Fran Brill, Cheryl Blalock, Edward Christie, James Kroupa, Noel MacNeal * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Original Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox with Cheryl Blalock, Richard Termine, Edward Christie, Susan Moore, Noel MacNeal * Muppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Post Production Supervisor: Ted May * Associate Directors: Andy Bamberger, Tony Marshall, Craig Bigelow, Ted May, Mary Schmid * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Art Director: Victor DiNapoli * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Jane Asch * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Wayne Moss * Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses, Danette Morganelli, Cheryl Ann Jung, Mercedes Polanco, Lynn Roberge, Stuart Lowery, Richard Grigonis, Noel McNeil * Film Editor: Dennis Degan * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Randy Nordstrom * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Video: Martin Gaujenieks * Video Controller & Tape Opeartor: Dennis Degan * Cameras: Miguel Armstrong, Frank Biondo, Arnold Giorando * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Evamarie Keller * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vision MIxer: Carole Legg * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert J. Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, PhD * Associate Director of Research: Istar Schwager * Assistant Director of Research: Ellen Saltzman * Researcher: Dan Anderson * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Vice Presidents of Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Funding for this program is provided in part by Public Television Stations. * Support for "Sesame Street" also has been provided by The U.S. Department of Education, The Ford Foundation and The Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1983-1984 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1983-1984 Muppets, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Recorded at Reeves Teletape III * New York City Marathon Footage Courtesy of: ABC Sports, Salmini Films, Inc. Category:Sesame Street Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:Shout! Factory Category:Muppets, Inc. Category:HBO Max